1. Field
This disclosure relates to a tool mount with reduced stress applied to a plastic mount.
2. General Background
Tools such as screwdrivers, drills and socket wrenches have traditionally provided a mounting means to replace or swap out a shaft or a shaft with a tool on a remote end (i.e. a screwdriver or hex wrench).
Pressure fits, locking collars and moving ball bearings have all been used to hold or latch a shaft to a handle or device.
When pressure or friction fitting a shaft into a plastic receiving guide, the insertion of the shaft produces pressure on the walls of the guide whereby the guide may become distressed, have reduced usable life, crack or otherwise fail. Insert molding or co-molding a metal shaft into a plastic mount is expensive and reduce the variability of being able to select tools to fit in a standardized mount.